The bodyguard
by Larrydog
Summary: a request someone gave me contains Tod x brer fox and Foxy X Nuka


A request from someone from FA

This story contains  
1.a mpreg child (no mpreg)  
slashes  
scene  
(foxy (five nights at freddys) x Nuka (the lion king 2))

In bus coming to a nearby town where a few people sat two foxes around the age of 21 one by the name of Tod and other Brer Fox just pressed the button telling the driver this was there was wearing blue jeans and a dark green shirt and sunglasses,Brer fox on the other hand was wearing black jeans and a light green shirt and seem to have a few stitches around his two of them were heading to this new town to have a new start after many problems arose in there old see the two of them are mate which was evident to everyone since the two of them were holding hands and but a lot of things happened before that could two of them were best friends for a long time since they were kids and started having feelings for each other when they were teens but neither said anything about it because they were afraid of ruining their soon of them finish school still not telling their true feelings for one another and both realized that didn't have enough money to buy a house with the salaries they get even if they lived together so they needed a third person.

sooner or later the two found someplace with someone who needed roommates a wolf named first everything was going good at but as time went by things started getting worse for some reason jeff started to become a jerk to Brer fox and the two started to contently argue which Tod couldn't get why Jeff was so nice when they things came to a boiling point where the two of them got into a fight but Tod was able to break them up before either of them got hurt in out of anger Brer fox stomp out the house trying to calm himself down and Tod couldn't take it anymore and yelled at Jeff and yelled why he was being such a jerk to him and Jeff said that he loved Tod and wanted to get Brer fox out of the picture so they can be together to which Tod didn't like after Punching jeff so hard he was unconscious he went out to try to find brer fox to try to comfort him and found him a few minutes walking angerly in the street not noticing a car coming right tried to stop him but he was to late and the car did hit him and Tod quickly grabbed him and try to find the closest hospital nearby to which he could save his friend.

Luckily the person who did this a dog didn't drive away in a panic he tried to help in anyway he could by driving them to the hospital and paying for all the expenses and brer fox was able to get a room very some test and examinations of the unconscious fox the doctors said he was lucky and he would recover over the week to which Tod and the guy who ran him over were elated to the time brer fox woke up and over the week the two talked about their relationship and they deep feelings for one talk went from happiness to sadness to slight anger and finally after some time to the two finally admitted they loved each other and shared a kiss right in the hospital it was a weird place to have a first kiss but they couldn't wait and they were in the moment but they could've swore they heard a nurse said "awww".So after Brer fox got out the hospital the two of them thought it would be a good idea to get a new apartment so they got there things with Jeff keeping his distance from them and as they got all their stuff in bag and boxes and etc and anything they couldn't get the mover's would deliver the next day and the two of them started waiting for the bus to which will take them to a new town with new possibility which is what they were doing at the present time.

The bus came to the stop as the two Foxes left the bus with there stuff in hand and started looking around the neighborhood.

"Its very quiet around here"Brer fox said out loud

"yeah It's very different from the old neighborhood"Tod added

"true but I think we needed something like this for a long time a place we could be alone"

"yeah maybe it could have been easier to tell you my feelings for you" Tod said the last part smiling at him which made brer fox blush a little

"well okay now where are we gonna live now"he asked

"don't you remember I said I found a nice house that we could afford and new jobs that can afford it"Tod said he did this while brer fox was in the hospital.

"I know but where is it these bags are getting heavy"Brer said giving a annoyed face to him

"oh sorry come on follow me"he said and the two made their way to the house that wasn't the biggest but it was good enough for the two went into the empty house and started to put there things around Tod decided to take a small break and go outside where he looked at the house next to theirs where he saw another fox wearing a orange shirt and black pants with a lion wearing a blue shirt and green pants and the two males seem to be cuddling with one another while a child wearing a red shirt and white pants ran around the yard trying to catch a payed attention as the child pounced at the butterfly but missed and hit the fence with a light thud and shook his head and saw Tod looking at Tod looked closer the child seem to have qualities of the fox and lion could this be there child? Before he could ask anything he saw the other fox pick the child up and put him into his arms "oh hello you must be the new neighbors' he said with a smile and Tod also noticed that the lion came over as well.

"yeah I am is this your kid"Tod asked really wanting to know for some reason

"indeed he is this is my son Dan my name is Foxy and my mate's name is Nuka"Foxy introduced as Nuka lifted his hand as the two of them shook for a split second found it weird for a lion and fox to be mates and have a child but he wasn't the type of judge "nice to meet you guys, cute kid"Tod said trying to be friendly

"we think so say hello to the nice man"Foxy said to Dan who just hid his face in his father's chest "he's just shy but he'll get used to you soon"Nuka said patting Dan's reddish-brown colored fur. Hearing the conversation Brer fox came in to introduce himself as Tod's mate and the four seem to be fast friend and Dan still keeping his distance but got used to them after some time just as Nuka after about 2 weeks things were going fine with everyone until something weird to started to coming home with bruises and scratches all over his Nuka would ask what happen Foxy would either said nothing or say that he fell somewhere but as this kept going on Nuka started to believe him less and less.

Wanting to talk to someone about this Nuka turned to Tod and brer who both seemed to be just as concerned as Nuka was. Nuka had Dan in his arms sleeping as he was saying this he have to him because Foxy just left but didn't want to tell anyone where he was very concerned for his friends decided that maybe he should find foxy and see what was happening and suggested Nuka not come since he has the didn't want his mate to be hurt so he suggested Brer fox stay behind too to which the two grudgingly agreed to as Tod Tod try to catch up to Foxy and sooner or later found him looking very worried and scared of Tod could go up to him He said a bear come out of the shadows looking with Malice in his eyes along with three other Figures but there faces couldn't been seen because there were wearing hoods and Tod just watched to see where this was going.

"Welcome back foxy did you get what you want Foxy"the bear asked gruffly

"look sorry freddy I just couldn't do it I'm sorry but…."

"sorry"Freddy interrupted laughing "sorry doesn't get you out our deal"

"deal..you mean more like blackmail"Foxy spat back and Freddy let out a deep menacing growl

"whatever, the deal was you get what we want and we won't hurt you or your family but since you didn't hold up your end well…"Freddy said grabbing foxy's shirt collar and the foxy shook in fear as Freddy lifted his paw up and made it into fist "I'm gonna enjoy this"and Foxy closed his eyes expecting pain but it never Foxy opened his eyes he saw Tod standing there stopping freddy with his paw and Foxy wondered how he got here.

"who are you"Freddy said angrily still try to move his paw

"someone you shouldn't mess with so i suggest you and your friends leave and leave this fox alone"Tod said deadly serious to which Foxy never heard him sound like that and hoped he would be okay when Freddy just smiled and Laughed.

"oh really you think you can beat us, well let me tell you, you can't"he said and try to punch Tod but Tod pushed the bear with his foot making him let go of foxy in the process on a nearby car and started to smash his head up against it with the three member visibly scared as they did even try to save their "leader" then When Tod stopped before the bear could even respond Tod punched him in the face which made him Freddy fall and be knocked unconscious."so you saw what I did with your leader so I suggest you leave and take him and leave before I do anything else"and with that the three grabbed freddy and hastily made there way out of dodge and did not come back.

"are you okay foxy"Tod asked the shocked fox

"yeah I'm fine but how did you do that"

"when I'm angry I can do a lot of things"

"well I guess I should never make you angry then"he joked which made them both Laugh a little and Foxy put his hand behind his head

"but you didn't have to do that for me"foxy said

"of course I did your my friend and they were gonna hurt your family and I couldn't allow that to happen"he said his voice rising a little

"yeah thank you for helping them as well I owe you a lot"

"you owe me nothing were friends"he said smiling and Foxy smiled back as the two started walking they got there Dan started to hug foxy crying cause he was so worried and Nuka hugged Foxy too and he hugged his family back

"I'm so glad you're okay we were worried sick"Nuka said

"I'm sorry I worried you but I'm okay now"

Then brer fox went up to his mate and gave him a hug and a kiss "and I was worried about you what happen"

"well some thugs try to hurt foxy and his family so I went to save him"and hearing that Nuka smiled at him and was so happy "thank you so much for protecting my mate he and my son mean everything to me if there is anything I could do…."Nuka started but Tod stopped

"you don't need to do anything were all friends and I would happy to protect you all over again"Tod said smiling

"so your would be like a bodyguard"Foxy said smiling

"yeah I guess so"and with a kiss from his Mate Tod and the others went back to their house and he was true to his Time anything of them were in trouble Tod was there to help them it made him feel good he like to help them there were like his family and would know what it was like to have his own family when he found out his mate was having a child of their very own to which nobody could be more happy than Tod this was his life now and he loved it.


End file.
